Possession of multiple Infinity-Gems
To be labeled as a possessor of multiple Infinity-Gems, a person must have gathered two or more Infinity-Gems at one time, but does not apply to seekers who have managed to assemble an Infinity-Gauntlet within the span of a single gathering. Each Infinity-Gem gathered is counted towards the whole for a particular possession of multiple Infinity-Gems, until one or more of the gems are lost then the gathering is counted as a new set of multiple Infinity-Gems. =The Mad-Titan (Thanos)= Power/Space/Time/Mind/Soul *Acquisition **Power-Gen: Avengers Vol. 1 Annual #7 **Reality-Gem: Avengers Vol. 1 Annual #7 **Mind-Gem: Avengers Vol. 1 Annual #7 **Space-Gem: Avengers Vol. 1 Annual #7 **Time-Gem: Avengers Vol. 1 Annual #7 *Transference: *Unique-form: Star-Gem *Previous possessors **Power-Gem: The Stranger **Space-Gem: Xiambor **Time-Gem: The Gardener (abandoned the gem on Luna) **Mind-Gem: Unknown, found in a cave on Deneb IV **Reality-Gem: Stored in a prison-satellite of an unknown alien civilization *Next possessors **Power-Gem: **Space-Gem: **Time-Gem: **Mind-Gem: **Reality-Gem: Power/Space/Time/Mind/Reality {Reality: Earth-12041} *Acquisition **Power-Stone: Thanos Rising **Space/Time/Mind/Reality: Widow's Run (Avengers Assemble) *Transference: Thanos Triumphant *Previous possessors **Power-Stone: Arsenal **Space/Time/Mind/Reality: Black-Widow *Next possessor: Arsenal Power/Space/Time/Mind/Reality {Reality: Earth-21014} *Acquisition: *Transference: *Previous possessors **Power-Stone: Arsenal **Space/Time/Mind/Reality: Black-Widow *Next possessor: Iron-Man *Circumstances: Time/Soul {Reality: Earth-94241 future-timeline} *Acquisition: Prior to the events shown in the future-timeline of Earth-94241 *Destruction: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #2 **Jumping back in time rendered the Time-Stone and Soul-Stone that Thanos had in his possession powerless and worthless *Previous possessors **Time-Stone: Nova (Jesse Alexander) and Nova (Sam Alexander) **Soul-Stone: Adam Warlock *Alternating possession: Thanos {Earth-94241 alternate-timeline} *Circumstances: Thanos obtained his Time-Stone in the same manner that he had been using manipulate events in his favor, whenever an event would go against his favor he would go back in time and kill his then-current counterpart, taking his place and his Time-Stone and working to undo whatever unfavorable result that took place. Thanos then gained the Soul-Stone from Adam Warlock in battle and killed Anwen Bakian's family and allies in an attempt to gain the Power-Stone and Mind-Stone that were in her possession. They battled it out with their two stones each until Anwen gained the upper-hand, prompting Thanos to travel back like so many times before in order to get a better outcome for himself. Power/Space/Time/Mind/Soul {Reality: Earth-94241 altered timeline} *Acquisition **Soul-Stone Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #4 **Power/Space/Time/Mind: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #4 *Transference: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #5 *Previous possessors **Soul-Stone: Adam Warlock **Power/Space/Time/Mind: Nova (Eve Bakian) *Next possessor: Nova (Anwen Bakian) the Infinity-Gauntlet *Circumstances: During the battle between the Bakian Clan and their companions and Adam Warlock and his Knights of Xandar, Adam Warlock gained the upper-hand in his battle with Eve Bakian until he was blindsided and beaten to death by Thanos, who took the Soul-Stone off of his corpse. Thanos proceeded to use the stone to strip away Eve Bakian's soul and took the Power, Space, Time, and Mind Infinity-Stones from her lifeless body. Thanos lost all of the stones when he was slain by Anwen Bakian's Death-Stone that she created using the Reality-Stone, Anwen then took the stones from Thanos's corpse and completed the Infinity-Gauntlet. =Black Bolt= Power/Space/Time/Soul/Reality {Reality: Earth-616} *Acquisition/transference: New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 *Membership: Illuminati *Previous possessors/next possessors **Power-Gem: The Sub-Mariner **Space-Gem: Iron-Man **Time-Gem: Captain America **Soul-Gem: Dr. Strange **Reality-Gem: Mr. Fantastic *Circumstances =Invisible-Woman (Susan Storm)= Space/Mind/Soul {Reality: Earth-1610} *Acquisition: Prior to Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #20 *Transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #20 *Membership: S.H.I.E.L.D. *Previous possessors **Mind-Gem: Modi Thorson **Space/Soul: Unknown *Next possessor: Thor Odinson *Left-handed glove: Space-Gem, Mind-Gem, and Soul-Gem *Circumstances: Substance/Space/Mind/Soul {Reality: Earth-1610} Ownership *Acquisition **Space/Mind/Soul: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #21 **Substance-Gem: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #21 *Transference: *Membership: S.H.I.E.L.D. *Previous possessors **Space/Mind/Soul: Thor Odinson **Substance-Gem: Hydra custody *Next possessor: S.H.I.E.L.D. custody *Gloves **Right-Handed glove: Substance-Gem **Left-handed glove: Space-Gem, Mind-Gem, and Soul-Gem *Circumstances: Substance/Space/Mind/Soul/Reality {Reality: Earth-1610} *Acquisition: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #25 *Transference: *Membership: S.H.I.E.L.D. *Possession **Previous: S.H.I.E.L.D. custody **Next: The Hulk *Gloves **Right-handed glove: Substance-Gem and Reality-Gem **Left-handed glove: Space-Gem, Mind-Gem, and Soul-Gem *Circumstances: =Thor Odinson= Space/Mind/Soul {Reality: Earth-1610} *Acquisition: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #20 *Membership: The Ultimates *Possession **Previous: Invisible-Woman **Next: Invisible-Woman with Substance-Gem *Left-handed glove: Space-Gem, Mind-Gem, and Soul-Gem *Uses: Teleportation of himself and others **Targeted location of other Infinity-Gems *Circumstances: =The Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner)= Substance/Space/Mind/Soul/Reality {Reality: Earth-1610} *Acquisition/transference: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #25 *Membership: Dark Ultimates *Possession **Previous: Invisible-Woman **Next: The Maker *Gloves **Right-handed glove: Space-Gem, Mind-Gem, and Soul-Gem **Left-handed glove: Substance-Gem and Reality-Gem *Uses **Massive enhancement of size and strength of his Hulk form **Enhanced regeneration from damage taken in battle with the Ultimates ***Complete reconstruction of body after suffering colossal damage from Iron-Man's massive HulkBuster armor **Teleportation **Duplication *Circumstances: =Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards)= Substance/Space/Time/Mind/Soul/Reality/Fantasy {Earth-1610} *Acquisition **Substance/Space/Mind/Soul/Reality: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #25 **Time-Gem: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #25 **Fantasy-Gem: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #27 *Transference: *Membership: Dark Ultimates *Previous possessors **Substance/Space/Mind/Soul/Reality: The Hulk **Time-Gem: QuickSilver **Fantasy-Gem: Iron-Man *Gloves **Right-handed glove: Space-Gem, Time-Gem, Mind-Gem, and Soul-Gem **Left-handed glove: Substance-Gem, Reality-Gem, and Fantasy-Gem *Uses **Dispelled Thor's massive lightning attack on the Hulk **Uncreated the Hulk's duplicates **Placed an impenetrable firewall around Iron-Man's armory **Amplification of intelligence and massive multitasking capabilities **Augmentation of physical form, enhanced stretching abilities, and connected-body duplication *Circumstances: =Arsenal (Alexander Stark)= Power/Space/Time/Mind/Reality {Reality: Earth-12041} *Acquisition/transference: Thanos Triumphant *Membership: Avengers *Possession **Previous: Thanos **Next: Ultron *Circumstances: Arsenal was rebuilt and enhanced by Iron-Man after his destruction during Thanos's original assault on Terra. He originally only had the capacity to absorb and contain the energies of one Infinity-Stone; Arsenal was the secret-weapon of the Avengers in Thanos's second attack on Terra and, after Thanos demonstrated the powers of each of his five Infinity-Stones, was calibrated to be able to absorb the energies of all five. Upon activation, Arsenal engaged in a short battle with the Mad-Titan and after proving immune to everything he could throw at him, Arsenal managed to wrest the gauntlet away. Unfortunately, shortly thereafter Arsenal was possessed by the Ultron, who used Arsenal's energy-draining powers to destroy the stones by bleeding them completely dry of their powers. =Ultron= Power/Space/Time/Mind/Reality {Reality: Earth-12041} *Acquisition/destruction: Thanos Triumphant *Previous possessor: Arsenal (Alexander Stark) *Circumstances: =Nova (Anwen Bakian)= Power/Mind {Reality: Earth-94241 future-timeline} *Acquisition: Prior to the events shown in the future-timeline of Earth-94241 *Membership: Nova Corps *Previous possessors **Power-Stone: Groot **Mind-Stone: Annihilation-Wave bug-drone *Circumstances: Anwen obtained the Mind-Stone in the same events that she had discovered it in other timelines of Earth-94241, when her family was separated during an attack by a swarm of Annihilation-Wave bug-drones, Anwen ended up falling into one of their nests and in a frustrated rage beats one of the bugs to death with her fists, finding the Mind-Stone in its' belly that it gotten from the body of a dead Nova it had feasted upon. The Bakian Clan came upon the dead forest where they found Groot in the present altered-timeline and obtained the Power-stone under similar circumstances. The family and their allies were attacked by Thanos and all slain, except for Anwen. She took up the two Infinity-Stones in their possession and used them to battle Thanos, eventually gaining the upper-hand and forcing him to retreat into the past in an attempt to manipulate events into forming more favorable results for himself. =Nova (Eve Bakian)= Power/Space/Time/Mind {Reality: Earth-94241 altered-timeline} *Acquisition **Time-Stone: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #3 **Mind-Stone: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #3 **Space-Stone: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #3 **Power-Stone: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #3 *Transference: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #4 *Membership: Nova Corps *Previous possessors **Power-Stone: Groot **Space-Stone: Nova (Menzin Bakian) **Time-Stone: Thanos **Mind-Stone: Nova (Anwen Bakian) *Next possessor: Thanos *Circumstances: In the altered-timeline of Earth-94241, Thanos manipulated the Bakian Clan to help him assemble all of the Infinity-Stones and in order to get Eve's trust her gave her the Time-Stone he possessed. Just like in the previous-timeline, Anwen found the Mind-Stone in a bug-nest and later gave it to her mother, after Eve inducted her family into the Nova Corps. Eve later was given the Space-Stone by her husband, Menzin, after they traded three Nova-Stars to Star-Lord in exchange for the stone. They found the Power-Stone in a dead forest when they met Groot, who had been given life by the rock, and he extracted the gem from his body and presented it to Eve. Category:Infinity-Gems